


Lacking Only Hatred

by The_Blister_Pearl_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Blister_Pearl_Lady/pseuds/The_Blister_Pearl_Lady
Summary: The only thing that changes about the Dursleys is that they don’t hate magic. They decide to give Harry a normal Muggle childhood but not to hate him or his magic. They decide not to spoil Dudley. This changes everything. Eventual bisexuality in Harry.





	Lacking Only Hatred

Prologue: A Proper, Loving Upbringing

“We’ll have to do as Dumbledore says. We’ll have to treat him like he’s our son.”

Petunia looked over piercingly at Vernon, tears unshed in her hard blue eyes. They were sitting at their kitchen table over the letter, baby Harry on the table between them. Dudley cooed to himself in a high chair off to the right.

“Of course,” said Vernon sadly, looking down at Harry. “Poor boy. There’s nothing wrong with them, the wizards. Still… best if we save all that for when he gets older.”

“When his letter arrives, yes. Dumbledore wanted him to be raised normally. Of course that is what we will do,” said Petunia. “He can take one of the upstairs bedrooms.”

Petunia stopped - looked down at Harry.

“He’s the last part I have of my sister,” she said raggedly. She suddenly began crying, and Vernon came around the table to hug her.

The sink dripped across from them for a time in the softly sobbing quiet.

“So.” Petunia sniffled and straightened. “He’ll be treated just like one of our own. We’re a proper suburban family. Dudley gets strict discipline and so will he.”

“Of course,” said Vernon. “A proper, loving upbringing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like too many fic writers don’t show what Harry’s AU childhood looked like. That won’t be the case here - several chapters of increasingly older childhood. Each chapter will be a series of short childhood stories.


End file.
